Lab rats bree's regret
by Chloe2135
Summary: Bree and Ethan go to a concert and something goes wrong. READ To Find Out
1. Chapter 1

I don't own lab rats even if I did I would be to lazy to direct and all tht I will be saying big D (Donald davenport) and all that so yeh and it may contain swearing so BEWARE  
Bree p.o.v ( point of view)  
NIGHT TIME

I walked into the lab and sighed.  
"Whats up with you wait...is it ETHAN" adam asked  
"Shut up" I yelled at Adam  
"And yes it is him"  
There was a awkward silence for a moment but then chase and mr davenport walked in.  
"Hey Adam and bree" chase greeted  
"Hey chase why are you so short" Adam asked  
"I'm short because how dumb you are" yelled chase  
The of them argued as usual but I know how this will end either Adam and chase will keep fighting till dad/mr davenport tells both of them to shut up or Adam will lose because how dumb he is.  
I went into my capsule and went to sleep while Big D told them to shut up and go to sleep.

MORNING  
The boys were already awake downstairs probably annoying the crap out of Tasha and big D. I walked downstairs to pack up my things for school I finished packing up less than a second obviously since I got super speed.i sped to the kitchen and ate my breakfast really fast and ran to school early so I can meet up with Ethan.

NO P.O.V  
Isn't she in a rush" Leo commented  
"Definitely a boy...o I remember that day when I dated this handsome young tall man his name was ..."Tasha was cut off my her husband(mr davenport ) death glare  
"I mean...um...you Donald" Tasha smiled nervously ㈳3  
"Well I am pretty tall aren't i" Donald said happily ㈳2  
"HA your noT tall your short like chase" Adam commented  
"SHUSH GOT TO SCHOOOL" Donald yelled at Adam  
Adam went to school along with chase and Leo. While Tasha was sneakily walking up to her room.

SCHOOL  
BREE P.O.V

I got to school with out any bugs in my mouth.(btw she super sped to school)  
"YES" I yelled o shit I yelled a bit to loud, that was so embarrassing.  
"Hey what are you so happy about" Ethan asked me  
"O...just to be here with you"  
" well I wander what will happen if I took you to a taylor swift concert"  
"Hmmm I would say yes and I'm pretty sure Adam will like that more then me so don't tell him that we are going or else he would harass me about it"  
"Sure no problem."  
DING㈛6  
"Well that's the bell cya bree I will pick you up at 3:30"  
He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek  
" YEEEEEEEEH AM I AWESOME OR WHAT" luckily Ethan wasn't there but sadly other people were ㈸3  
I went off to class.

No one p.o.v  
"Hey Adam what you listening to"  
"Taylor swift der" Adam replied  
"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN..." Adam started to sing horribly  
"I bet some of his brain cell died because how bad his singing" Leo said while blocking his ear  
"So true" chase commented on Leo's comment of Adam ( I BET THAT CONFUSED U HA)

That's the end of this chapter if u liked it review it thxs and I will make another one if u pll want me to✌️㈇4cya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hoped you like my first chapter I am Bored so I will make another one today

2pm (this is after school)

Bree p.o.v  
"Ahhhhhh" I screamed  
Mr davenport, Leo,chase and Adam quickly ran in to see what happened  
"WHATS WRONG" mr davenport asked  
" I only got 1 hr to get ready"  
"Don't scream like that you will deafen the whole world JEEZE" Leo told me kind of annoyed㈵0  
I went to get ready Tasha helped me get ready to.

1 hr passed⏰ and the door bell rang  
"Have fun" Tasha yelled  
"Remember if he tries to touch you punch him right in the groan" mr davenport said  
I opened a door  
"Hey bree ready to go"  
"Yeh I am let's go"  
Ethan put his arm around me  
"OI HANDS OFF" big d yelled  
"Dad" I said giving him hints to shut up  
I closed the door and went into his car  
"Sorry about that he is kind of overprotective"  
"Don't worry about it my parents are more embarrassing"  
We started to talk and get to know more about one another

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN  
No one p.o.v  
"I told you she was going to the taylor swift concert"unknown person 1  
"Well...send some one to kill her...boyfriend"unknown boss  
"Sir no disrespect but why not kill her while we have the chance, I mean she isn't any use for us,she will just get in our way"  
" firstly we won't kill her because I want to see her suffer and her boyfriend is already dead I mean I'm only doing him a favour and she is capable of a lot more then speed now GO ON AND KILL HIM" unknown boss  
"Yes sir"he/she ran off kind of afraid of his boss

WELL IM DONE HOW DID U LIKE CHAPTER well cya ㈇4✌️


	3. Chapter 3

I am still bored so I make another one and I should stop saying bye  
Shouldn't i o well

Home  
No one p.o.v  
"Hey chase can you do me a flavour" Adam asked  
"It's favour"chase corrected him  
"What"  
"Well you said flavour but it's favou..." Chase was cut off by Adam  
"I really don't care but can you put on taylor swift concert"  
"Sure I will just need to teleport a mini fly cam that Leo used and.." Chase was cut off again  
"I said I don't care can you just put it on" Adam said kind of irritated.  
"Fine"  
Chase put on the cam and taylor swift came on  
" YESSS" Adam screamed  
"Is there something you would lie, to say to me" chase asked  
" yep SHUT UP" Adam yelled at chase  
Chase rolled his eyes and controlled the fly to get a good video  
Leo walked in  
"Hey guys what are you OMG YOU ARE WATCHING TAYLOR SWIFT WITHOUT ME HOW WHAT HOW"  
" I used the spy cam and electronically teleported it through..."chased was once again cut of but by Leo this time  
"I DONT CARE just allow me to watch will you" Leo yelled  
While they were watching chase saw bree.  
"HEY GUYS I FOUND BREE"  
"How dare she go without telling me" Adam was shocked  
"Well who cares you guys can fight when she gets home just enjoy the smooth cal..."  
"SHUT UP" both Leo and Adam yelled at chase  
Once the concert finished they turned off the spy fly

Taylor swift. Concert

Taylor swift singing awesomely like always  
BREE P.O.V

"Hey this is awesome thxs for taking me"  
"No thxs for coming with me it will make me look like a fool coming to a girl concert alone"  
Taylor swift finished singing and left. Her fans were going crazy they even followed taylor to her car so there was only Ethan and he leaned for a kiss but something was wrong his lips were lifeless and cold but I really don't care this is my first kiss YES so lucky I didn't say that out loud.  
I heard something coming.  
"Bree whats wrong"  
an army of men with masks on their face and guns in there hands.  
"Whats going on" Ethan asked the guys  
" we want that girl"  
"What the hell do you want with me" I asked kind of frustrated that Ethan was here because if want her it could probably use my bionics  
"We know your secret come now"  
"YOUR NOT TAKING HER" Ethan yelled  
"Well if you don't come we will kill your boy friend"  
"Fine u can take me but u will regret it" I said to the army  
"NO DONT LAY A FINGER ON HER"Ethan yelled  
One of the men shot him in his chest. I was shocked. I was angry. My eyes watched him fall on the ground. Blood pouring out of his chest. Tears were running down my face. I bent down to him.  
"Ethan I'm... so sorry" I sobbed I knew he wasn't going to make it.  
"It isn't *cough* your fault I'm already dead"he was so calm  
" what do...you mean" I manged to say through my sobs  
"Follow this compass"  
He went through his pocket and took out a compass and a necklace.  
He gave me a necklace.  
"I love..." He went dead. The army was still standing there like nothing happened.  
My eyes were on fire. I was pissed off. I raged and the last thing I remembered was blowing up the concert and the army and then I blacked put.

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER LIKE A BOSS?￢ﾜﾌ️


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again I'm going to try without any p.o.v today so yeh

Home

"MR DAVENPORT, BIG D, YO DONALD" chase, Leo and Adam yelled out

"Guys whats going on what happen to bree and Ethan" Big D and Tasha asked worriedly seeing that Adam was carrying bree and chase and Leo were holding the lifeless body of Ethan.  
"I don't know bree was out cold on the ground when we got there and well...Ethan is..." Chase said strangling with the last word  
"Dead" Adam finished off the sentence for him  
"When the concert finished we expected bree to be home and we got worried so we went to the concert and bree was out cold and there laid Ethan but the thing was...everything was blown up"Leo said  
"I honestly don't know how this happened" Adam said  
"No one knows but bree we will just have to wait for her to wake up." Tasha stated  
"Ok take bree to her capsule and with Ethan um...Leo clear the table in the lab Tasha do want to help us clean Ethan up for Bree?" Big d asked Tasha  
"Yeh but only for Bree"  
Every one went to do as they were told.

Unknown place  
"WAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HALF OF OUR SOLDIERS" unknown boss  
"Sir we barely...made it OUT OF THERE U DIDNT TELL US THAT SHE WOULD BLOW UP LIKE A BLOODY HOT BALLOON"commander  
"Really a hot balloon"unknown boss  
"What?"  
"I mean u could of said something else like a bomb dyna..."  
"Sir that isn't the point WE ALMOST DIED" commander yelled  
"Well I'm so sorry about that but I'm only following my bosses rules"  
(The unknown boss has a boss)  
"Ok well at least tell us next she blows up like a dynamite"✌️?

Home/lab


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Heyo do u like my story well this is the last chapter of this fanfiction I will do others but it has to be from Disney

lab/home  
Morning

Bree looked around and saw everyone hovering over the lab table.  
"Wat the"  
Bree walked out of her capsule and every one was looking at her.  
"What do I have something on my face OMG IS IT MY HAIR"  
"Bree honey do u not remember what happ..." Tasha was cut off by bree  
"OMG WHERES ETHAN"  
"Bree..." Chase stuttered  
Instead of chase saying it, Leo, chase ,Adam,Donald davenport, And Tasha moved away from the table to reveal a lifeless body named Ethan.  
Bree couldn't stand seeing him there.  
"Bree we are going to hold a funereal, is that ok with you"  
"Yeh why wouldn't it be"  
"Bree I promise we find the person who did this" chase said hopefully cheering her up  
"Yeh I will pound him until he looks like a dough"Adam said trying to achieve what chase was trying to achieve.  
"Me I would probably ruin everything" Leo said sarcastically  
"The point is we will do what ever it takes to help you" Tasha said eye balling Leo  
"Ok guys get ready for school Bree u don't have to go." Mr davenport said  
"No I will go" Bree said quietly. Before she left she took one last look and zoomed off to school  
"Ok guys u go to NOW" Donald said to the boys  
They all left leaving Donald and Tasha

School  
"Hey chatterbox (Bree is chatterbox) whats up you, you look sad well guess what I don't care " said principle perry with a chuckle  
She then walked off laughing like a psychopath. Bree just rolled her eyes. Chase,Leo and Adam saw Bree and ran up to her.  
"Hey Bree" they said  
"What do u want" she said with attitude  
"Ummm...davenport said that the funeral will be ahead on Saturday next week" chase replied  
"Ok"  
And then she zoomed off not wanting to be with her brothers.

Unknown

"Time to kill Bree"  
"Yes Marcus whatever you say"  
"Funeral they are the only people who will be there we will kill her and her brothers along with her so called parents"  
" but Marcus wouldn't they be too strong for us"  
"O no they won't because I'm bringing my boss along"

Saturday  
Bree p.o.v

There wasn't anyone here for the funereal besides big d, Leo,Tasha,chase and Adam. Ethan's parents died when he was young. I figured this out by the compass he gave me it led me to his house. I found a file it said Ethan was diagnosed with cancer. His heart stop beating and he died but the doctors gave him a new heart but that heart was dead but some how the heart started to beat.❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️  
I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the same noise as the day of the...  
"WHAT WAS THAT" Leo said  
"It's them the same people who attacked us" I stated  
People came out of no where but...  
"MARCUS" Leo,chase and Adam yelled  
"Douglas" Donald screamed  
"I am so confused" Tasha stated  
"Attack" Douglas yelled  
The soldiers all came at us Donald was protecting Tasha and Leo while Adam chase and I were attacking. I ran around a group of soldiers which created a cyclone and Adam shot in the cyclone and eliminated the soldiers, chase was flicking the soldiers with his new bionics. After half an hour we eliminated all of the soldiers but there was still Douglas and Marcus.

Marcus attacked Leo and Donald along with Tasha so chase went over to help them while Adam and I took on Douglas. Douglas through a punch at me but I does it and Adam saw that Donald was struggling so he went over there.  
"YEH THXS FOR DITCHING ME" I yelled at Adam  
"Sorry" he yelled back  
Douglas kicked me but I ran behind him and punched him in the neck which killed him  
"Whoops well isn't karma a pain" I said sarcastically  
"Now for Marcus" i punched him on the head hard so it obviously killed him and Donald,chase,Adam,Leo and Tasha looked at me in shock.  
"What he killed my bf he deserves it"  
"Fair enough who wants Italian tonight" Tasha asked  
"Me" we all yelled.  
Before we all left I took one last look and held the necklace Ethan gave to me  
" I will always love you"


End file.
